


Endless Nightmare

by ReDArrowGirl57



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Red is mute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReDArrowGirl57/pseuds/ReDArrowGirl57
Summary: Red and Green find a lonely Mimikyu who does not enjoy how close Red is with the other trainer.





	Endless Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought the rival character was Trainer Green, so that's what I'm gonna use. Not connected to my other Pokemon works.

Red and Green were walking through the woods, Green reading the map. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure we're lost." Green said and tossed it to the ground. Red picked it up. He stopped, looking it over and then pointed to the left. Green shrugged and the two continued on. 

They walked for a while until it started to get dark. "Looks like you lead us the wrong way too," Green snickered. Red's Pikachu glared at him, but Green continued to laugh. "Wow, it's really getting dark out," Green said looking up to the sky. It was cloudy, for once, blocking most of the stars. He inched a little closer to Red. 

'Scared?' Red signed. Green shook his head. 'I am,' Red signed making Green raise an eyebrow. 'Because of the ghosts.'

Green shivered and then laughed. "Ha. Ha, very funny. I'm not scared of any of that nonsense!" He puffed out his chest and began to walk ahead. Red smiled brightly and followed. 

Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes. Green screamed out and jumped behind Red shaking and scared. The bushes moved and shook in the night air. Red made a fist and Pikachu jumped off Red's shoulder for a fight. 

A strange Pokemon came out the bushes. It stopped spotting the two trainers and the electric Pokemon. Green poked his out out from behind Red. "A Pikachu?" Green guessed. It looked a little bit like one, but it's head flopped to the side and it's face took like it had been colored by crayons. 

Red pulled out his Pokedex. "Mimikyu: A lonely Pokémon, it conceals its terrifying appearance beneath an old rag so it can get closer to people and other Pokémon." The Pokedex read out loud. 

"Terrifying appearance!?" Green jumped. "A ghost Pokemon. Red we should get out of here!"

Red didn't listen and walked closer to the Pokemon. He knelt down in front of it. The ghost Pokemon seemed scared at first, but Red held out his hand. The Mimikyu seemed to smell Red's hand still not running away. With his other hand Red reached into his bag and got a treat. Mimikyu's real eyes lit up and it snatched the treat. The Pokemon at it quickly and began to rub against Red's leg. Red turned to Green. 'Cute' he signed. 

Green smiled. "Yeah I guess." 

Red's Pikachu began to talk with new Pokemon, until it ran into the bushes. Pikachu pointed after it and followed. 'Going to show us the way," Red signed and the two raced after the Pokemon. 

They left the forest coming to a small town. The people looked at them weird, but continued with their night. Red patted the Mimikyu on the head to thank it from helping. "We should get a hotel," Green suggested and Red nodded. Pikachu climbed up on Red's shoulder. The Mimikyu went onto the other. Red was caught off guard, nearly losing his balance. Green chuckled. Red just smiled and walked towards the motel with both Pokemon on his shoulders. 

They got a room and quickly changed exhausted from their adventure. They got a small room. With a double bed, just enough room for the two of them. Red got into the bed, his Pikachu curling up on the small desk chair in the room. Mimikyu hopped on the bed next to Red. "That's my spot, bud," Green said getting out of the bathroom. He picked up the Mimikyu and placed the Pokemon on the ground. He turned the lights off and curled up next Red. It was a small bed, but the two didn't mind. 

The Mimikyu stood in the darkness. It tried to get back on the bed, closer to Red, but there wasn't much room, and Green had his arms around the trainer. Mimikyu growled and waited until morning. 

Red and Green went to the beach in the morning, Pikachu and Mimikyu once again riding on Red's shoulders. They got to the beach and the two Pokemon had to jump down so Red could lay out the towel. Red sat down. He smelled the fresh ocean air as Green set up an umbrella for some shade. Green sat down next to him. Mimikyu went to get back onto Red's shoulder when Green wrapped his arm around Red first. 

"Man, with all this research it's nice to finally have a day to ourselves," Green said and Red nodded in agreement. Red leaned into Green. It was a nice moment between the two of them. They hadn't had many moments like this since coming on this trip due to all the research they were doing for Professor Oak. 

Mimikyu watched them, growling and glaring. 

The day went on and Green and Red ended up in a tag team battle. They won easily. Mimikyu went to congrats Red, but Green was already hugging him. When Green let go, Mimikyu hopped up to Red's shoulder and rubbed his cheek. Red smiled. It was the best thing Mimikyu had ever seen, especially since it caused the smile. 

They went shopping. Pikachu trotting along beside Red, Mimikyu on his shoulder, and Green holding his hand. Green found some funny hats and began to try them on making jokes. Red let out a laugh, nearly making Mimikyu fall off his shoulder. It had not heard Red make a single noise, but here he was laughing loudly. He was happy. He was laughing and happy...because of Green. Mimikyu glared at the other trainer still showing off the hats and began to growl even louder.

Near dusk Green's phone rang. "It's grandpa. I'm gonna take this. You need anything from the motel?" Green asked and Red shook his head. "Alright, see you in a bit." Green gave him a quick kiss on the cheek making Red turn pink and ran off answering the phone. Mimikyu jumped off Red and followed. Red and Pikachu shared a look then shrugged. Looked like the ghost Pokemon like Green more than Red thought. 

Red went to the restaurant Green and him agreed to go to earlier in the day. He got a seat and waited. The motel wasn't far. It wouldn't take Green long to talk to his grandfather and return. Red waited reading over the menu. 

A half an hour passed and Green had yet to show up. It was very unlike him. Red got up writing a note on a napkin that he was sorry. He raced to the motel. Green wasn't answering his texts. He ran into the room, seeing Green sleeping on their bed. He was rolled onto his side, not facing Red. Red sighed. He was worried for nothing. He sat on the bed next to Green. After all their traveling he didn't blame Green for falling asleep. 

He was going to leave and let him sleep when he heard Green groan. Red paused for a moment. Green shook a little, muttering and groaning his sleep.Red reached out and rolled Green over onto his back. Green's face was twisted in fear, he was sweating like crazy, and making muttering 'no, no' over and over. 

Red gasped. He shook Green trying to wake him up. Green did not wake up and thrashed trying to push Red away. Red wasn't sure what to do. He went into the bathroom and got a glass of water. He splashed it on Green, who still didn't wake up. Red sat back down on the bed, trying to comfort Green. "No! No! Stop!" Green started to yell. He tossed and turned on the bed. Red reached out for him, but Green swatted him away. "No! Get away from me! Stop!" Green screamed in his sleep. Red panicked and ran out of the room. 

A cleaning lady was down the hall. Red ran to her. He signed that he needed help, but the woman looked at him confused. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the room. "Oh no!" The woman said looking over Green. Red was so focused he didn't notice Mimikyu crawling up onto his shoulder. "I've seen this before," the cleaning lady said. "It's Endless Nightmare, a move by the Pokemon Mimikyu. I'm so sorry. Your friend is living all his worst nightmares. He won't wake up until it's over...if he lasts that long. Most people's hearts give out. I'll...I'll go call a doctor," she left the room. 

Red stood, frozen, watching. Green could...die? Red couldn't breath, he couldn't think, he couldn't move. 

"Red!" Green screamed out. Red was at his side in a second knocking off the Mimikyu. "Red! No! Please! No come back! No! No!" Green was sobbing now. Red felt helpless, tears in his eyes. 

He felt something rubbing against him. Red glanced down to see Mimikyu looking up at him. Red jumped up. Pikachu stood in front of Red, it's cheeks strong with electricity. Red glared at Mimikyu.

The Mimikyu knew instantly what Red was thinking. It could feel Red's emotions pouring off of him. His anger, his fear, his worry. Mimikyu inched back a little. Couldn't Red tell it did this so they could be together? They could spend more time together? 

'Fix him' Mimikyu felt Red saying. He could feel Red's desperation to get Green better and Mimikyu could feel much much it hurt Red seeing Green hurt. The Pokemon looked back at Green still shaking and gasping out, and then looked back at Red. The trainer's fear, his worry...his love was strong in his eyes. 

Mimikyu undid the Endless Nightmare. 

Green slowly woke up. Red was at his side in heartbeat. Green opened his eyes, breathing heavy and looked worn. "Red?" He asked his voice scratchy from screaming. Red nodded and cupped Green's face smiling. 

Mimikyu left the room. The Pokemon never knew what happened to those two.It guess they left the islands and returned home. It hoped Green made a full recovery. It felt horrible for doing that to someone the trainer cared so much about. 

Some time passed, the Mimikyu was lingering by a beach at night when a young trainer spotted it. "Oh look a Mimikyu! How cute!" She smiled. She held out her hand.

"Whoa good find!" Her friend said. 

The girl smiled at him letting out a small, happy laugh. Mimikyu rubbed up against her hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mimikyu is actually one of my favorite Pokemon and I hated making it the bad guy! Please kudo and comment if you'd like. Have a great day!


End file.
